


When Louis and Harry made it official

by harry_tpwk



Series: Harry&Louis [9]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Boyfriends, Cooking, Cuddling, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Love, I Love You, Kissing, Long Distance Relationship, Long Hair Harry, Love, M/M, Making Out, gay relationship, larry stylinson - Freeform, relationship, romcoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_tpwk/pseuds/harry_tpwk
Summary: Harry says I love you. Louis wants to make it official.
Relationships: Anne Cox/Robin Twist, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Harry&Louis [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890499
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	When Louis and Harry made it official

When Louis and Harry made it official, neither of them could’ve been happier. But it took a few hurdles in the way for them to get there.

Harry stood in Louis’s living room, looking down into his deep blue eyes, touching his soft yet stubbly cheek. He couldn’t stay away from the older man anymore. He had missed him so much last night, and he’d been so worried that Louis would be upset, or even straight up mad at him for leaving like that. He should’ve handled the situation with a bit more maturity.

But what he was getting was the complete opposite. Louis had just said the words Harry had never expected to hear. He swallowed hard, frozen in his spot as his brain tried to comprehend what was happening, and he felt like he’d woken up from a fourteen-hour sleep with a hangover and his brain felt sluggish.

Louis was starting to get nervous. He could see Harry’s Adam’s apple bob, but his face didn’t change. The only thing Louis could think of was that he’d scared Harry away now, he’d gone and said it too soon and now Harry probably thought he was a creep. He looked away and tried to pull back, but Harry’s hand on his cheek and neck moved with him, and he felt a light caress of his thumb on his cheekbone, so tender he felt like he could cry. The gesture was simple, but overwhelming. He could feel so much that Harry was trying to say, without even saying anything. He didn’t feel rejected anymore.

“Louis,” Harry whispered, moving his hand to gently tilt up his chin, the stubble there more prominent and poking his fingers. “Look at me.”

Louis looked up at him again, his eyes glassy. He wasn’t sure why he was emotional, but he was. Maybe it was just because of Harry. Just everything he did and who he was. Louis felt so whipped.

Harry smiled softly, stroking his cheek again. “I was so scared you wouldn’t want me after yesterday, but I was wrong. I don’t want you to cry. I don’t care if it’s too soon or whatever, because I love you, too.”

Louis fully expected to burst into sobs, but he didn’t. He had never had such an emotional reaction to anyone in a romantic situation, but Harry made him feel so goddamn soft, he felt like a different person entirely. Or maybe he’d always been a softie, just waiting for someone to come along. He leaned up, kissing Harry hard, almost spilling his coffee all over the both of them.

Harry laughed softly against his mouth, pulling back slightly. “Let’s put that mug down, shall we? I don’t have another change of clothes,” he joked, taking the half empty mug from Louis’s hand and putting it on the small side table between the couches, hovering above him before capturing his lips with his own.

Louis wasn’t sure how long they were making out, but his mouth was starting to throb. Harry tasted delicious, though, like fruit, and Louis couldn’t get enough. He had a hand tangled into his soft, cascading curls, the other fisting his shirt, even though he hadn’t meant to do that. It had just happened.

“Mm,” Harry groaned, pulling back to breathe.

The sound went straight to Louis’s cock, and he was half hard. Harry was going to be the absolute death of him. He could see Harry’s lips were swollen and his curls were askew. He definitely looked like they’d been doing a lot more than just kissing.

“Glad you’ve been drinking coffee,” Harry joked, “otherwise I can’t really stand the taste of smoke.”

“Sorry,” Louis said sheepishly, “I’ve been trying to cut down, but I do smoke more than occasionally. I’ll uh, go brush my teeth.” He felt self-conscious now.

“If you want to,” Harry smiled, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, letting go of him. “Would you like some breakfast, or well, lunch?” It was almost noon. “I can cook for you, if I’m allowed in your kitchen.”

“I don’t think I have much in there, I can’t really cook,” Louis admitted, shrugging. “But I have been dying to taste something you’ve made, mister culinary arts student.”

Harry winked. “I’ll make do. Go.” He watched as Louis disappeared into his bedroom, checking out his arse. Those shorts were sinful, and Harry was about to slap that arse, but he controlled himself, going into the kitchen. Right, he was almost a graduate now, he could navigate a new kitchen. He opened every single cabinet and the fridge, looking through as he hummed softly to himself. Louis made him so happy, he felt giddy with it, and he really wanted to make Louis the best meal he’d ever eaten. Louis had been right, though, he didn’t have much to work with, and he couldn’t make a gourmet meal.

He chuckled to himself, remembering the crazy dinner order Louis had made on their first date. They had come so far, even from yesterday, and Harry felt so happy. Louis made him happy, and he wanted to make Louis happy, too. He pulled out the bag of spinach and a box of rotisserie chicken, deciding on making a chicken and spinach alfredo. Louis was recovering from a hangover and needed something hearty.

Louis took his time brushing his teeth, the biggest smile on his face. He felt like he was on cloud nine. Could life get any better? He thought not. He decided to take a shower, listening to his favourite album as he soaped up and washed down. He dried his hair with a soft towel and got dressed in his favourite jeans and a long-sleeved t shirt, feeling snug as he came out of the bedroom, his nose immediately assailed with a cheesy, gooey and delicious smell coming from the kitchen. He could see Harry at the counter. He’d taken off his jumper and was sporting a t shirt, slightly loose on his frame, but still tight enough to show off his muscular shoulders. His hair was pulled back into a bun again, and his brow was furrowed in concentration as he slowly slid a knife into freshly baked bread.

Harry looked up when he heard soft footsteps coming towards him, a soft smile immediately appearing on his face. Louis looked fresh and comfortable and warm. He just wanted to cuddle him.

“This smells amazing,” Louis groaned, his stomach rumbling as he peeked into the pot bubbling away on the stove.

“Chicken and spinach alfredo pasta. You had some spaghetti,” Harry chuckled, “and just about enough for me to manage a bread loaf.”

“You are the best,” Louis grinned, pecking his lips, arms around his neck. “I’m so hungry.”

Harry grinned. “It’s done, do you want some wine with that? White wine goes really well.”

“I’ll get the plates and glasses,” Louis agreed, pecking his lips again and letting go of him, setting up at the small dining table he had, then poured the wine.

Harry heaped the pasta onto two plates and placed the bread at the centre of the table, grinning as he sat down in front of Louis. He was so eager to hear what Louis had to say.

Louis took a bite and licked over his lips. “It’s so good,” he groaned. “You are a legend.”

Harry blushed, but chuckled and started eating. He had his eyes on Louis, who was devouring his plate, and felt a warm flutter in his chest. He had always loved cooking for people. He remembered being a teen, in his mother’s kitchen, trying to bake the perfect loaf of bread. He wasted a lot of flour before he got it right.

“When do you have to head back?” Louis asked, finishing his wine. He didn’t want Harry to go, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He had an education to go after.

“My train is at five, I’m gonna have dinner with Niall,” Harry shrugged. “As much as he’s a pain in my ass, I will miss him once the semester is over.”

“I’ll take you to the station, we can take the tube and I’ll kiss you goodbye,” Louis smiled.

Harry didn’t respond, getting up to do the dishes. He wasn’t ready to be out in public like that again, where just about anyone who passed them could say something rude, or disgusting and homophobic at them. It hadn’t just been directed at him, but also at Louis, and it had almost ruined everything.

“Harry?” Louis asked softly. “You don’t need to do the dishes, you cooked. I’ll do them. Just keep me company?”

Harry nodded and perched himself on the counter, still silent, his thoughts running a mile a minute.

Louis scrubbed and washed the plates and cutlery, waiting for Harry to say something. When a couple of minutes passed in silence, he decided to speak up himself. “Harry, I know you’re hesitant, even scared of us being out in public together. But I’m not. If one of us was a girl, no one would care. I know that. We can’t let people like that get to us, though.”

“I feel terrible for letting it affect me,” Harry sighed, fiddling with his fingers. “I became this free and open person three years ago, Lou, and I didn’t think I could feel so horrible ever again, but here I am.”

Louis wiped his hands dry and took Harry’s hands into his own, squeezing them gently. “I’m not that much older than you, but from what I know of the world, it’s that we shouldn’t care about what people think, but we actually do, no matter how hard we try not to. And it hurts, it does. It sucks, a lot. But it is what it is. I won’t tell you to not care, Harry, because caring makes you who you are.”

Harry pulled Louis in closer, holding him between his legs. “What would I do without you, Louis Tomlinson?”

Louis smiled wide. “I don’t know either.”

They kissed for a while, until Louis whined about his feet hurting from standing too long, and they moved to the couch, cuddling in front of the tv, watching a romantic comedy on Netflix, only moving when it turned to four o’clock.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Louis asked softly as Harry pulled on his jumper and grabbed his bag. Louis really wanted to go with him, but he didn’t want to push Harry if he wasn’t comfortable. It wasn’t going to be that easy getting past this.

“I’ll manage, Lou,” Harry said, “and I’ll miss you so much this week. I’m just glad Facetime exists.” He pulled Louis to him and they kissed goodbye, sweet yet tinged with sadness. He didn’t want to leave, either, but he had to. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Louis whispered, not letting go of him. “Harry?”

“Yes?”

“I want you to be my boyfriend,” he blurted out quickly. He went on before Harry could say anything. “I want us to be official, but I want you to be comfortable with me in public, be okay with kissing me when we’re out and about in the world. And I know you’re not ready yet, and I understand. So, I’ll wait for you.”

“I promise not to take too long.” With a last kiss, Harry left for his train, walking down the street while Louis watched from the window. He just hoped he wouldn’t be left waiting too long, because it had been five minutes and he already missed him.

*****

Harry got a concerned phone call from his mother on Tuesday. He guessed Des had told her about what had happened, but she didn’t bring it up, just said she missed him and wanted to see him. Harry felt bad about not seeing her for a month. He had been relieved that she had Robin when they had eventually got married, but he would always need his mum and she would always need him. He agreed that he would be home that weekend, even though that meant he couldn’t go see Louis.

He missed Louis so much. They’d been talking on Facetime, on Sunday night and last night and they would talk tonight, too, but Harry wanted to be with him physically. Kiss him, touch him, cuddle him, smell his cologne. Harry was just so crazy about him, he thought about him all the time. Even in class. He’d daydream about him, doodle L’s into his notebook and gaze off into space.

He told Louis that night that he wouldn’t be able to see him that weekend. Louis was sad about it, but he understood. He’d survive and wait another week. They would make it work.

Harry knew Louis was waiting for him to be ready to make it official, but he still didn’t feel ready. He was appreciative of his patience, but he still felt guilty, so he decided he would tell his mum about it. She always had the right things to say.

He was packed and on his way to Holmes Chapel on Friday evening, waiting for the train at Manchester Piccadilly. His mother was expecting him home for dinner, but the train pulled away without him getting on. Instead, he got on the train to London, his heart beating loudly the whole two hours. Another thirty minutes later he was buzzing Louis’s intercom, running upstairs as fast as he could as soon as the door opened.

“What are you d-“

Harry cut him off with a passionate kiss, grabbing him right in the doorway. He pulled back but didn’t let go, holding his waist. “I want you to be my boyfriend, Louis. I want it so bad. I’m sorry for making you wait.”

“For you, Harry, I’d wait a lifetime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say a HUGE thank you to my dedicated readers. Honestly I love you guys so much.  
> I have some news! The next part will include them going all the way ;) Stay tuned!


End file.
